Sleeping Angel
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Drool, thought Natsuki, is not supposed to be cute...


**Sleeping Angel  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: If I owned it there would be a sequel movie, and in the sequel Mai would totally jump Mikoto, Tate would be torn between Reito and Shiho… and Natsuki will angst about Shizuru (but they'll have a happy ending)…

Notes: Nothing's harder or more painful than life, in that note I'm sorry for not posting stuff and to all the people that wrote to me, I'm going to be replying in the following days (there's too much e-mails). I think death screwed my grammar.

* * *

Drool, thought Natsuki while watching the beautiful girl sleeping sprawled over the desk her arms cradling her head, is not supposed to be cute or sexy or charming; and yet she couldn't quite shake the feeling that only someone like Shizuru could make drool look like more than just saliva escaping a mouth.

She had gone to the rebuilded classroom that acted as the Seitokai office with the intention of inviting the woman to eat dinner with her, Mai and Mikoto; instead she had found her sleeping on the job, although this didn't surprised her. The last few days had taken a toll on the former Kaicho, having to prepare the council for the change in power, and studying for finals… Natsuki was actually surprised that her old friend hadn't collapsed sooner.

She supposed that the friendly thing to do would be to wake her friend up, lest it be that the light haired girl woke with a painfully stiff neck, but she couldn't help herself and she had spent the last twenty minutes watching Shizuru sleep; she wasn't sure, but something told her that twenty minutes was too long to stare at a woman that one claimed not to love that way… what was more, one should not feel as if the soft sound the woman did while asleep at the most beautiful sounds in the world, nor being hypnotized by the cadence of her breathing.

Natsuki was starting to think that her previous claims were made in stupidity.

--

Shizuru woke to the strange feeling of having someone breathing in her ear and a tickling sensation in her lips, when her eyes opened she was startled to see Natsuki's face moving away. A small blush tainted her cheeks when her mind came up with possibilities; extraordinary, scary and absurd possibilities.

"You know, I should say something about how bad it is to sleep in a classroom," Natsuki's voice was husky, and a tremble ran over Shizuru's back at hearing it. "But it would be hypocritical of me to do so."

"Was Natsuki watching me sleep?" Shizuru let the words escape her mouth without knowing if it was true or not, but she felt at disadvantage to be blushing and Natsuki not, so she let her instinct control her words. Her instinct seemed right when red appeared briefly on the biker's cheeks and Natsuki coughed a 'maybe'.

All too soon the blush disappeared and Natsuki's eyes wandered to the window, a serious look appeared on her face that made Shizuru worry.

"I feel like an idiot, Shizuru." For a moment the former Kaicho thought that her words had hurt her friend, something that she had promised herself to never do again, but before she could apologize to Natsuki kept talking. "I mean, I was sure before… really sure of everything, you know? All those words weren't a lie that time, because I believed them. But now, it feels as if… I don't know, everything is more clear... or something." Natsuki passed a hand over her eyes. "How come something so simple can change everything?"

The Kyoto woman concentrated on the object of her dreams, something told her that she should understand what her friend was saying, but it was as if Natsuki was speaking in another language and she couldn't figure enough to make a translation. There was a small sparkle at the edge of her mind, and she knew is she could grasp it everything would make sense, but she had just woke and not only was her brain half sleep, Natsuki wasn't making that much sense either.

"I mean, I was only watching you sleep." The sparkle exploded behind the light haired woman's eyes, she suddenly understood what the girl was talking about. Hope started to fill her, and the possibility that she had refused to consider before was becoming more promising with every second.

"Are you sure?" She couldn't let herself believe any of it until Natsuki confirmed it, she had let her own desires and hopes take control of her in the Carnival and she had ended up hurting the only being she had sworn to protect. "Natsuki, are--?"

"I'm not going to say I'm not scared or anything--." Natsuki shook her head, as if deciding that those words weren't the right ones. She sat on the desk in front of Shizuru, locking red with green. "I came here to invite you to dinner." An almost reckless smile drew itself on the biker's face. "Granted it was going to be Mai's cooking, but I know this place that has good food and they serve all these kinds of teas."

Shizuru was to shocked, if she weren't she would have joked about Natsuki inviting her to a date, for a second she thought that this could be a dream, but the pain on her neck was to real; also she was really captivated by the courageous Natsuki in front of her, sometimes in her teasing and in her friend's reactions she forgot that the younger woman had fought Orphans without fear.

"Oi! Is bad form to let someone wait after they ask you on a date!" Of course she could never forget that Natsuki had always been impatient. With as much ceremony as she could she raised herself from the chair, took Natsuki's hand and started to lead her to the door. "Don't you want to get change or something?"

"Not really, if Natsuki wants to take me on our first date I want it to start as soon as possible."

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: There… are… no… parentheses… I feel sad (and kinda weirded out) I need to do something about it...

**Omake (with parentheses)**

The date had gone surprisingly well, the tea and the food had been to her liking (although Shizuru was sure that she could have gone to a ramen stand and find it enjoyable as long as Natsuki was next to her), and now Natsuki was doing the gentlewoman thing and walking her to her room (Shizuru was trying to control her libido from imagining really lewd things). There was something, a thought (an idea) that needed to be voiced… no, it wasn't a thought, it was a teasing.

"Natsuki, next time you want to kiss me, do it while I'm awake." She turned to Natsuki, expecting to see a luminescent (bright, red) blush on her face, instead the reckless smile from before was back.

"Shizuru, this is a bad time to tell you that I don't kiss until the fifth date?" With that the girl bowed, turned around and started to walk away. Shizuru didn't know if to be hurt, surprised or amused (she was sure she was a little hot)… something had always told her that dating Natsuki was going to be an adventure.

**End.**


End file.
